Scottish Empire
The Scottish Empire '''was an Empire formed on May 21st, 2023 just after Scotland was with war with Britain for independence. Scotland won the war and that formed the Scottish Empire. History Independance War Scotland wanted independance from Britain but the UK refused. This started the Scottish War for Independance! In 2021, Scotland started attacking England and annexed a majority of England by 2022. Northern Ireland was neutral at that point but Wales started sending troops to the Scottish borders, obviously with more forces and land, Scotland defeated wales and annexed it. The remaining England tried to defeat Scotland, even asking other European nations for help but they all didnt care at that time. By May 1st 2023, Scotland annexed England and that started the '''Scottish Empire Northern Ireland In June 28th 2023, after the Empire was formed, asked Northern Ireland to join the Scottish Empire. They had no choice but to agree so they did. Christmas War On December 8th 2025, Scotland wanted to expand to be the biggest empire in history. Their first target was France. On Christmas Day, Scottish troops reached the French borders, invading from the North. No soilders were on duty due to a holiday on Christmas so the Scottish Empire had the advantage on that day. By Feburary 9th 2026, the Empire controlled nearly three quaters of France but the French tried to push them back. Unfortunately for the French, they were overpowered and the last of France was owned by the Scottish. New Goverment The Scottish First minister got killed by a mysterious figure in 2030. Her new 22 year old son became First Minister, Samuel Sturgeon. He made the Empire a communist on 19th April 2030. European Domination In 2031, the Scottish invaded the Balkan territories. Their first target was Macedonia, who, by August 23rd 2031, six months after the invasion of Macedonia, the Scottish took control of that balkan country which made good relations with Greece. This made the Scottish Empire and Greece allies. On September 1st, 2032, the Empire invaded three other Balkan countries, Kosovo, Serbia and Bulgaria and by March 13th in 2037 they were all controlled. By this time, the EU was angry at the Scottish Emire. They started invading Portugal in 2040. Many soilders died, but obviously with its upperhand power, the Scottish won in 2043 and controlling all of the Portugese land. After the day of Halloween in the year 2042, the Scottish Empire easily invaded Andorra only under 3 months. This made Spain mad, so then Spain went to war against the Scottish. On November 3rd, only around 2 months after Andorras loss, Spanish troops attacked the Scottish. Spain, by April 1st 2045, gave up the land the Scottish had invaded. This war around half of spain. Denmark was then attacked in 2049, and was easily conquered by the Scottish Empire. European Great War I When the Scottish attacked Kalingrad in 2054, totally excusing it was the Russian Federations land this started the Scottish's biggest war yet. Russia started fighting with the Scottish Empire, with Greece and now, Sweden, Norway and Finland, the new allies of the Scottish. They were nearly equal, with the Scottish having a little bigger army than Russia. In 2062 the war was still going on but by October 19th, the remaining EU nations joined on Russias side. This war lasted 8 years, and at exactly 10:00am on 2nd of January 2070, the European Union and Russia finally won with the Scottish Empire fallen. Aftermath Britain was reformed, but made up by 6 new nations. Iceland was now part of the UK. Spain was split in half with another country taking the land of Spain that the Scottish took. Andorra was now part of France which had its normal borders back. Finland was annexed by Russia. Norway and Sweden became a union. Greece took macedonian land. Serbia and the other balkan lands turned back to normal, but Kosovo took a small bit of southern land off of Serbia. Northern Ireland became independent from the new UK. Russia got Kalinngrad back. The EU was joined with Turkey, Serbia, Kosovo and Bosnia As a Countryball Scottish Empireball is a Country ball with the Communist flag of Scotland on it. How to draw 1. Draw a circle 2. Colour the circle this Blue 3. Make crosses in the blue with this White (see scottish flag cross) 4. Do a shield shape in the middle covering the center of the cross. 5. Split the shield up into quarters. 6. Do the top left corner white with a red soviet union symbol in the top right corner of that quarter. 7. Do the top right corner a scottish flag. 8. Do the bottom left corner a yellow angel with its legs bent slighty upwars and with the wings strait behind her. Then draw golden lines coming from the bending legs to the wings. 9. See 6 for the bottom right. THERE YOU GO! Gallery Category:Europe